


"Me gusta el escritorio"

by FlameTheFanboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I guess it's Klance???, I thought it was funny ok, It's stupid but decent trust me, Just squint you'll find it, Keith is clueless, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, This is what I do at silly o'clock at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameTheFanboy/pseuds/FlameTheFanboy
Summary: It was late at night in a group chat when suddenly, the greatest of prompts arose."Lance seeing if he can arouse Keith by saying weird things in Spanish."This is what happened.





	

Lance peeked his head through the doorway, checking to see if his target was still laying in the same place he had seen him only a few seconds a go, and yep, there he was, laying face down on sofa in the sunken part of the common room.  
He turned around and made a brief double take, making one last check before slowly sliding his way into the room, attempting to be as stealthy as possible.

He managed five steps before the muffled voice of Keith was heard from the floor.

“If you come near me I swear to god even the healing pods won’t know what to do.”

Fuck.

Hunk had told him he’d been having a bad day, but he didn’t expect it would have been this bad.

It must have been ‘completely disregard Keith’s wishes” o’clock, because Lance proceeded to waltz his way right in front of Keith, squatting down to the space gay that lay before him. “Rough day?”

Keith then growled.

He fucking growled.

God dammit maybe Shiro wasn’t lying when he said that Keith had been a furry a couple years ago. It sounded like he had practice.

“Well, I’ve got something to tell you, so get those eyes up here mister.”

Keith, trying to look as reluctant as possible, took a good twenty seconds to raise his head up before he was looking at Lance.

The moment he had looked Lance in the eyes however, Lance’s hand instantly shot out, cupping Keith’s jaw and pushing it upwards, while at the same time moving himself closer to the very alarmed man.  
And Lance, in the most seductive voice he was capable of creating, uttered a single sentence.

“Me gusta el escritorio.”

He bit his lip for effect as he stared directly into Keith’s face, which very quickly became a bright blushing red, that was until he practically smashed his face back into the floor.

“I’ll see you later, Keith.”

You could practically hear him winking as he said that, before proudly striding out of the room, a large grin on his face as the unknowing Keith continued to die on the floor of the common room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna even tell you what it means. Phone a friend or phone google translate, you must learn this amazing sentence on your own young children.


End file.
